1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical communication module which includes optical-electrical signal converters and optical signal generators and is easily assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical communication module includes an input optical fiber, an output optical fiber, an optical signal receiver, an optical signal emitter, and a shell. The shell includes a number of lenses for coupling optical signals between the input optical fiber and the optical signal receiver and optical signals between the output optical fiber and the optical signal emitter. In assembly, the optical signal receiver, the optical signal emitter and the shell are mounted on a surface of a substrate, and the shell covers the optical signal receiver and the optical signal emitter. Therefore, it is required that the optical signal receiver and the optical signal emitter are mounted on the substrate before the shell. To ensure alignments between the optical signal receiver, the optical signal emitter, and the respective lenses, it is required that the optical signal receiver and the optical signal emitter are located to preset positions. Specific position tolerances of the optical signal receiver and optical signal emitter and a relative position tolerance are required to be in respective acceptable ranges, which is difficult to achieve.
What is needed therefore is an optical communication module, a chip assembling method and an optical coupler addressing the limitations described.